FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to data retrieval, and deals more particularly with a method and apparatus for increasing usability of search facilities by retaining user-entered search criteria between searches. This retained information can be displayed in the visual search facility for subsequent searches, and can be re-used in those searches--regardless of any rearrangement of the data, change in field names or format, etc.